Goblins
The Goblins are a species that war has been brought against and forced out of their native lands by the humans. They are led by Gundahar and the Goblin King, Morgack. Knack fights against them with his powerful combat skills, techniques as well, as well as several forms he uses in battle too. History Civilizations Before the events of Knack 1 and Knack 2, the goblins lived peacefully in their civilizations and advancing through their lives. They had established cities and economies and lived in harmony before the arrival of humans. Crystal Wars With the arrival of the humans, a conflict Crystal Wars erupted from conflict where the humans drove the Goblins out of their homes and into other barren areas due to the Goblins advancing their troops against human settlements for energy cryystals. This led to the Goblins' hatred for the humans within the Knack universe; with each of them wanting revenge and for their homeland to be reestablished. After some time of the Crystal Wars, where we can assume that the Goblins did not win, due to Gundahar telling Knack that the humans drove them out and how the humans have more sunstones than the goblins. Revenge and Revolt Throughout the time of crisis for the goblins, their hatred had grown and a passion for revenge has consumed them, making them further militarize their forces with various weapons and armor. With the rallying spirits of the Goblin Chieftan, Morgack, and Gundahar; the recruitment of Charlotte, their technology expanded to tanks, flying ships, and weaponry. With this, the Goblins have been known to launch offensive attacks against humans with their new technology. Faction The Goblin Faction is revolved around surviving throughout their conflicts with the humans. They often hide in secrecy throughout the events of Knack. They are very nomadic at times, moving through one location after another while advancing in technology through the help of Gundahar's forces. Race/Biology Goblins are not defined to have the same characteristics; have many races within them that distinguish themselves as Goblins. These types are described below: #Within Knack, the first kinds of Goblins you face are little blue goblins with a head having the shape of a pear, Their fangs are large as their ears poke out from their head. #The next type of Goblin shown within Knack is the dull orange goblins which are buffer and are considered a grunt type of unit. #Another type of Goblin shown within Knack is a turquoise colored Goblin that is taller than the other two variants shown above. This type is more muscular and buffer than the grunt type but not as stocky as the orange variant. Types Within the Knack Series, there are varying types of Goblins that one can find throughout the levels of Knack and Knack 2. The goblin types are such as follows: Feral Goblins These Goblins are wild goblins, ones that are not as sophisticated to the forces of Gundahar and are more barbaric compared to their counterparts. These are such as follows: *Mini Goblins *Mini Archer *Mini-Miner *Mini Goblin Axer *Goblin Grunt *Goblin Swordsman *Goblin Archer *Goblin Boomeranger *Goblin Bomber Elite Goblins These Goblins are more advanced than the basic Feral Goblins and are more educated with technology and utilize it within their attire, armor, and weapons. These goblins are such as follows: Elite Goblin Swordsman *Elite Goblin Archer *Elite Goblin TNT Thrower *Elite Goblin Jelly Gunner *Elite Goblin Gunner *Elite Goblin Boomeranger *Elite Goblin Spearman *Elite Goblin Axeman *Elite Goblin Pickaxer *Elite Goblin Clubber *Elite Goblin Tridenter *Elite Goblin Shielder Goblin Tanks Within the events of Charlotte joining forces with Gundahar, the militarization of the Goblin army included various designs and productions of tanks. These tanks are as such follows: *Drill Tank *Giant Shield Tank *Cannon Tank High Goblins These goblins are the most powerful types of goblins, featured in Knack 2. These goblins are such as follows: *High Goblin Archer *High Goblin Swordsman *High Goblin Bomber Gunner *High Goblin Spearman *High Goblin Hammerer *High Goblin Whipper *High Goblin Clubber *High Goblin Axer Gallery 43.9.18.146-20131030-0405-620x.jpg|Two Feral Goblins about to attack Knack. 1519314045-3369752686.jpg|Knack attacking two Goblins within the events of Knack. 400px-Goblinbowarrowknack.jpg|A Goblin pulling back on his bow with his brethern to launch an assault on a human settlement. Knack attacking Goblins.jpg|Knack in the process of stopping a Goblin Invasion with brute force. Knack about to destroy a Goblin Tank.jpg|Knack taking on one of the mass-produced Goblin Tanks manufactured by Gundahar. Ice Knack vs Goblin Vanguards.jpg|Ice Knack taking on the forces of Goblin Vanguards, ready to defend their claimed land. Goblins Stationed.jpg|Two Goblins in advanced armor, provided by Gundahar, stationed to wreck havoc in a city within Newhaven. Goblin vs Ice Knack.jpg|A Gigantic Goblin Warrior taking on the likes of Ice Knack within the Goblin Fortress. Goblin Archers.jpg|A Regiment of Archer Goblins taking position to launch a fire attack upon a Human settlement. Notable Goblins *Rothari *Morgack *Gundahar *Urick References *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Knack *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/Knack Category:Enemies Category:Goblins Category:Characters